The Last Demigod
by REENTER2267
Summary: A few years after the war, Percy and Annabeth are closer than ever. But now, they've got the prophecy to worry about. Kronos takes over the life of someone that everyone knew, so she must die. But what will Percy do about it? My view of book 6. Percy POV
1. Kronos again

Yippee! It's finally been a year since the war with the Titans and I was happy to be spending some time with Annabeth. My mom had brought along Annabeth to Montauk, and I was pretty happy about it, even though my mom only did it because she thought it was a date. But the word date terrifies me so that'll be our little secret.

Still, the stress from the prophecy kept coming over and over. _Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._ Well for once, Annabeth and I wouldn't be going. We'd be spending our own happy time here at Montauk. The stupid prophecy prevented us from going back to camp. _To storm or fire the world must fall._ Well, storm would be Zeus and I guess fire would be Hephaestus and world must fall would be Atlas. What the heck? _An oath to keep with a final breath._ There was the possibility of the oath to claim all children by the age of thirteen. _And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._ That line really confused me since Hades had just been welcomed to Olympus extremely nicely, but the prophecy made it sound as though he were going to betray us.

I shook myself out of the world of frightening prophecies and betrayals then began to focus on the main focus of my life: Annabeth. Her long hair flowed perfectly in the wind as she studied blueprints for something that looked suspiciously like a maze or labyrinth. Then I stretched like a cat and fell asleep.

I was in the deep, dark pits of Tartarus where I recognized the ancient voice of Kronos.

"Father!" he cried,"aid me. Heal me. Help me to relive!" His cold laughter echoed through my dream.

A voice more ancient than Kronos's suddenly spoke. "Very well. You know this is your last chance to capture the girl. If we can get her to spill the guts about Jackson's weak point, we can overcome all the Olympians. You failed because of that wretched boy and the prophecy."

His smile glinted until my eyes threatened to pop. I shuddered as he spoke of a spell or blessing that sounded so ancient only Ouranos could have known it. An eerie screech exploded from somewhere off to my right. Kronos and Ouranos laughed in unison.

I woke to the sound of clashing swords behind me. Slowly, I turned around. My heart skipped a beat as I noticed that Annabeth's towel didn't have the most beautiful girl in the world was not lying on it. As I turned some more, I saw that Annabeth was fighting a person-probably a demigod.

I sprinted over to help her, but I was too slow. The next thing I knew, Annabeth's knife was split in half and sent spiraling a few feet away. I watched helplessly as the demigod pinned her to the ground and severed a deep gash into her stomach. I felt a surge of anger burst through me as I dashed towards Annabeth. With an inhuman-like cry, I drew Riptide and scuttled. The demigod raised his head as though noticing me for the first time. His bright yellow eyes were charged with fear, but at the same time, they filled with excitement.

Yet in all of his excitement, he got up and with a mocking wave, sprinted towards the woods. His final glance back filled the air with an I'll-be-back feeling. He threw back a metallic square and watched as it flew through the air and landed a couple of yards from Annabeth.

I dropped down next to the girl I loved and muttered, "Just a sec, Annabeth. I'll be back soon; I promise." The cold metal of the object felt good against my sweaty hands, but the cold was not a good cold, yet it wasn't an evil cold. It was like I knew the thing would help me, but since it had been given to me by a person that stabbed my girlfriend in the stomach, I didn't really trust it that much. I flipped it over and realized it was one of those fifteen puzzles: the thing with all the numbers from one to fifteen and one gap and only people like Annabeth could solve it.

I had no choice but to pocket the strange item as I jogged toward Annabeth. She looked terrible. Her shirt was soaked with blood, and I winced not daring to find out what lay under it. Her breath came out in short gasps and she looked like she was using all of her energy just to stay conscious.

Suddenly, I hesitated. How would I get Annabeth back up on her feet again? I could go to hospital. Where the heck was a hospital when you need one? My mind was so jumbled up in the past events that I couldn't even make a mental map. The only place I could think of was Camp Half-Blood. As much as Annabeth had warned me not to go back to camp, I had the excuse of saving her life.

I left a note to my mom saying that Annabeth had been attacked by an enemy demigod and that I needed to get her to camp right away or else she'd die blah blah blah. Then I whistled for Blackjack and realized that I was going to Camp Half-Blood, the place that I thought as home, whether anyone wanted me to or not.


	2. Blackjack gets a girlfriend

**Hi guys. Remember this is my first story so it's not that good. I promise it'll get better with a little bit of Percabeth. There's only gonna be Percy's POV, though. I also promise that someone will die near the end of the story. Might have TLO spoilers. Don't own PJO or any other quotes I use in this.**

Blackjack came with his girlfriend. I mean I never knew he had one but she was beautiful for pegasus standards. First of all, she was pure white with sky blue eyes. She made Blackjack's mane look like Medusa, and I know very well what that looks like.

_Aww, boss,_ _you interrupted our-_

"Date?" I completed. Blackjacks turned red as a tomato.

_Uh, no, our little, um, you know….fun….time?_

"So she's not your…" I trailed off, letting Blackjack complete my sentence that ended with a word that started with g and rhymed with irlfriend.

Blackjack whinnied in guilt._ N-no, boss. It ain't like that. We're kinda like how you say you and-_ he stopped with one look at Annabeth._ Whoa, _he whinnied,_ what the heck happened to your girlfriend?!_

I tried to ignore the fact that Blackjack had just called Annabeth my girlfriend and instead focused on the problem now. "Yeah, that's kinda why I need to get to camp, now."

The conch horn blew almost immediately after I stepped onto Half-Blood Hill. Then I got stampeded. Well, _almost_ got stampeded. Blackjack and his girlfri -er- friend stood as bodyguards, blocking the crowd like security guards in a paparazzi ambush. Everyone wanted to know what happened to Annabeth and why she was soaked in blood. Or maybe they just wanted to know why I was holding her bridal style.

Fortunately, they managed to sneak Chiron through with only one hitchhiker: a camper that I had never seen before covered in bruises, scratches, and a broken arm. I figured she just got here which explained why she was following Chiron around.

She scared me a bit, though. She looked almost exactly like Annabeth except less blood on her. The biggest difference was her eyes. They were blue but inside, there were lines of gray stretching across. I'm not saying that I looked really close, but the way she looked just like Annabeth just creeped me out. Her eyes reflected the sky: like any minute there would be a storm coming with lots of wind.

I told Chiron about what happened at Montauk. What I didn't tell him about were the way the demigod's eyes shone. Somehow, the eyes looked familiar and I didn't want Chiron knowing that another half-blood had joined the other side. I didn't tell him about the little fifteen puzzle either. I mean maybe the demigod had borrowed it from camp or something and never gave it back.

After I was done explaining my story, I mouthed_ who's that?_ To Chiron. He seemed to understand that I meant the girl standing next to him. Chiron cleared his throat. "This is Erika Silverstone. She just came here today with 7 hellhounds and 3 _dracaenae._ It wasn't pretty."

"Oh, all right so you couldstand there and count how many monsters there were, but you couldn't save her an arm?!" I knew I was being rude, but I was mad that Erika had gotten away with just a couple of bruises, scratches, and a broken arm when Annabeth had to suffer from broken ribs, a dislocated knee, and a 7 inch long wound.

Chiron's expression turned sad and angry. "Take Annabeth to the infirmary. But first, take care of the pegasi."

I had almost forgotten about Blackjack and his friend.

_Don't worry 'bout us, boss. We got, uh, somewhere to go. _

"Oh yeah," I countered, "Where?"Blackjack replied miserably_. I, uh, haven't really thought about that yet._

"You know what, Blackjack? You and uh-"I stopped realizing that I hadn't even asked her name. Blackjack replied Atlanta with a slight blush. _Hello_ the new pegasus said. I was surprised by how calm and relaxed she sounded compared to Blackjack's nervous tone. "Well you and Atlanta can stay at camp, okay?" I said.

_S'long as we get sugar cubes, boss._

"You got it, man. Sorry. You got it….horse?"

"Percy? Where-"Annabeth began, dazed and confused.

"Camp," I grumbled. She glared at me, but I figured it could've been much worse if she could stand.

Immediately, Annabeth tried to stand up then instantly yelped as she moved her busted body. I almost laughed at how a daughter of Athena could do such a stupid thing. Then my laughter changed to concern as I realized what just happened. "Annabeth, no sudden moves. You're still healing and it'll take a while 'till you're all right again." She frowned and lay back down in bed with a pouting face.

"You know, there's this new girl. Her name's Erika Silverstone. She looks almost exactly like you. Except for her eyes-"I murmured. I received a glare from Annabeth. _What's today? Everybody-glare-at-Percy day?_ I thought.

"What?" I demanded.

"Don't tell me you have the hots for her."

"Don't worry," I whispered with a kiss to her," You're so much better."

A few days later, Annabeth could walk around- with crutches.

Today, Clarisse's bully victim was Erika. It was a well known fact that Clarisse bullied newcomers. Now that there were more newcomers, Clarisse was a bit behind schedule.

We bumped into Clarisse during break. She whirled around and quickly slashed through the Iris-message she had been facing.

"Who was that?" Annabeth asked.

"None of your business, Nerdabeth," Clarisse snarled.

"And what if it is? Just tell me, Clarisse," Annabeth said a little more fiercely.

Clarisse thought for a moment, which I thought was amazing. "The nerd store called," she sneered, "They want to have your face back." Annabeth's balled her fists, and I held her back from fighting because Chiron had banned it from her. Erika hated it when Clarisse bullied other people and she stepped forward.

"Clarisse shut your trap. I thought you were supposed to make fun of me today?"

"Well, yeah, but little Miss Nerd here decided to come and ask me what I was doing. So guess it's her turn. After all, she didn't get her little `meeting' with me when she came."

"No," Erika replied without writing her will.

"Huh? What'd you say?"

"I said no. Annabeth is not a nerd, and you can't make her out of something she is not. S-so just lay off her case, and get back to your cabin along with that big cluster of meatheads of yours." My mouth lay a few centimeters above the ground. I had _never_ heard anyone make fun of Clarisse. _Oh, crap, she's in trouble_ I thought as Clarisse rolled up her sleeves.

"You asked for it, Sharp-tongue," Clarisse growled.

"No I didn't. Did I say `Clarisse please make my face ugly so it matches yours?'" Erika countered.

Luckily, Erika had fast reflexes. She dodged the punch just in time. Clarisse threw another punch but this time, I couldn't believe my eyes. Erika leapt into the air, did a flip, and landed on Clarisse's shoulders. Her knees buckled and Clarisse went down. With a grunt, she flipped over and threw her third punch at Erika. For the third time, she missed.

"Listen," Erika whispered, leaning down next to Clarisse's ear, "I don't care how tough you think you are. You won't make fun of my friends ever again. Or I _will_ hurt you." Clarisse nodded reluctantly. Then suddenly, she thrust her fist and Erika went flying through the air.

"Ha. Did you really think I would give up so easily? You're weak. There's no way you're a child of Ares. Good thing too. I couldn't stand having a sibling like you," Clarisse said.

Erika's anger swelled. Suddenly, an enormous wind swept Clarisse off her feet. Annabeth and I put our arms up to avoid getting blown away.

"What's going on?" Annabeth shouted over the wind.

"It's Erika," I shouted, equally loud as I realized that she wasn't moving at all, just standing there with her fist clenched tightly and her eyes on Clarisse. _She doesn't realize that she's doing this, does she_ I thought, when the mini-storm had gone on for about three minutes.

"Erika, stop!" I roared, making my way towards her. Her eyes glanced in my direction, and for the first time, she seemed to realize that she was the one causing the storm. Finally, the wind stopped howling and died down.

"I-I don't know-"Erika muttered as her knees collapsed underneath her. Annabeth was reassuring her that all demigods had powers beyond their control as Clarisse ran away with one final glare pointed at Erika.

I watched her go but quickly twirled around as Annabeth gave a huge gasp.

"Omigosh, Holy Zeus, what the heck is that?" she yelled.

I watched as the three signs above Erika disappeared.

"So, it seems as though Erika Silverstone has been claimed by three gods," said a voice behind me. I turned around to find Chiron stared gravely at the spot where the holograms of a lightning bolt, an owl, and a twirl of lines had just disappeared. "Erika Silverstone is now a daughter of three gods: Zeus, Athena, and Aeolus," he said.

"B-but what does this mean, Chiron," Annabeth questioned.

"It means th-that she was _made_ by three gods and three mortals, so she still is a half-blood" he paused, letting it sink in, "and I have a feeling that I know who one of the mortals are."

"Who?!?!?" I asked eagerly. Curse my ADHD.

Chiron stared at Annabeth. "I-It's your father."

"M-my father?!?!"

**Ooh, cliffy. Sorry, but I have to keep you reading. Since my first chapter didn't get any comments, all I'm asking for is one comment for an update. I don't care if it's bad or good. So click that little button there, yay. Ciao.**


End file.
